The Fallen Angel
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Yami, a Fallen Angel, falls from the heavens in the town of Domino. Beaten and broken, he walks around aimlessly, seeking shelter. But when he encounters Yugi and Atem, two vampires, who are the rulers of the Vampire Palace, they take him in. Full summary inside. [OFF HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**ASAP: Alright people, here's my new story. This came to me in a dream, so i hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Yami, a Fallen Angel, falls from the heavens to the town of Domino. Beaten and broken, he walks around aimlessly, seeking shelter. But when he encounters Yugi and Atem, two vampires, who are the rulers of the Vampire Palace, they take him in. Once he gets to know the two more, will he tell them his secret? Or will his fear get in the way? And even if he does tell them, can they repair this broken Fallen Angel?**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Cussing, Rape, Violence, and an OOC Yami**

**Setting: AU**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A boy, not looking older than 20 or so, walked the nearly empty streets of Domino City.<p>

It was late at night, so not many people were around as they were either in their beds or out in the arcade, but the people who were out and about gave him strange looks.

He couldn't blame them, though; he was a creature of light and darkness, shadow and sunlight, a soul of evil and a soul of pure light, a creature that balanced the good and bad of someone's soul; he was a Fallen Angel.

But weren't Angels supposed to be in the sky?

Well, not this Angel. No, he could never fit in with the rest, never bring happiness to an innocent soul, never fly with the rest; never complete his duty.

He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair, his wings drooping behind him.

The guy had star-shaped tri-colored hair, as the outline was crimson with a lightning bolt strike going up the middle, while the rest was all over the place. He had deathly pale skin (almost starch white), and narrow light baby blue eyes that held sadness and pain in them. He wore a white tank-top shirt, a white jacket, white pants, white boots, and a white headband that had a sapphire blue gem in the middle. And he had big, white, feathered wings that was at least 6 feet high and 3 feet wide. Finally, the guy was 5 foot, 5'1 at the most. But the most intruging thing was, was that he had cuts and bruises all over his body, while one of his wings appeared to be broken.

The guy sighed, wincing when he accidentally moved his broken wing. He dragged his feet down the sidewalk, then passed an alley around a corner. But before he completely passed it, he was grabbed from behind and pulled in.

The only thing heard after that... were screams.

* * *

><p><strong>ASAP: I know it's short, but bear with me here. I wrote this whole story in my journal.<strong>

**Cesar: Please review! And flames are NOT excepted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but my lazy ass was to lazy to type up this chapter. But now that Halloween's coming, I decided to give this as an early Halloween gift. ^^ Hope you like and sorry again for the long wait!**

* * *

><p>Two men were walking around the alley where the other man was. Just then, they heard a pain-chilling scream come from it. Turning their heads towards each other, they nodded and took off down the path of the alley.<p>

Once they got there, they saw a guy with wings laying unconscious on the ground, and three men were around him.

''That'll teach him.'', one of them said.

''What the hell are you doing?!'', the two men at who came running down the alley screamed.

The three gang members turned to them, and paled instantly.

''E-e-emperor.'', one of them stuttered.

''Yugi, what should we do with these guys?'', the guy with the other man, Yugi, asked.

Yugi sighed, ''Let them go for now Atem, they haven't killed yet.''

Atem nodded.

Yugi had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an amethyst outline. The middle of the three colors was black, while golden blond bangs framed his face. He had pale skin, and narrow amethyst eyes. He wore a black tank-top, a long red jacket that reached his knees while the inside was a dark blue color, leather pants, studded black leather boots, and a gold necklace in the shape of an arrow. Finally, he was 6'4 in height.

Atem also had star-shaped tri-colored hair with the middle of the colors black, but he had a red outline and he had golden blond bangs framing his face, but some shot up into his hair. He, unlike Yugi, had tan skin, and narrow crimson eyes. He wore a white Nike shirt, blue khakis with the word 'NIKE' on the back in bold white print, white sneakers, and a neck-belt with a locket attached to it. Finally, he was 5'11 in height.

''Leave.'', Yugi said, venom in his voice.

''Why are you protecting this _bitch_?'', the gang leader said, kicking the guy on the ground hard in the ribs.

Yugi's eyes darkened, sending a blast of fire at them, warding them off.

Yugi sighed, as he and Atem walked towards the fallen man.

Yugi knelt down next to him, and started to shake his shoulders to try to get him to wake up.

When he didn't get a response, he shook the man's shoulders harder.

After 5 minutes of trying this Yugi sighed, knowing the man wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. So he decided that he would take him home to his and Atem's house.

He gently picked the Angel up, and was surprised at how light he was.

'Is it normal for someone to be so light?', he thought.

Shaking that thought out of his head, he held the fragile Angel bridal style. Yugi nodded to Atem, who nodded back in response and they started to walk back towards their home, since flying would probably track some unwanted guests.

* * *

><p>He hurt, gods did he hurt. The pain was so intense it felt like...he couldn't even describe how it felt like, that's how much it hurt.<p>

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

He tried to sit up, but the pain flared ten-fold and he groaned in pain, falling back onto the matress.

_'Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done!_

''Hey, take it easy, you could hurt yourself more than you already are.'', someone said from right next to him.

Turning his head slowly, the Angel met worried amethyst eyes.

Yugi smiled, ''Glad to see you're awake'', he said, and placed a cold cloth on his head.

The Angel sighed in content at the cold object. Yugi stared at him for a few minutes before asking, ''Um...what's your name?''

The Angel turned to him, ''Y-Yami'' he said weakly.

Yugi nodded, and Yami took this time to look around the room.

The room had plain white whiles, while the ceiling was a light blue color. There was a door in front of him that Yami guessed was the bathroom. There were two dressers on each side of the bed, and there was a closet on the far left side of the room. The last thing was the bed he was laying on. It had light blue pillows while the covers were plain white, while the mattress itself was a plain white color. The curtains around the bed were a light blue color like the pillows, and the headboard was a plain white with fancy designs on it.

Another thing he didn't notice was the windows. The windows were square shaped and there were only two of them, and the blinds were a simple white color.

Also, there was a balcony near the bathroom, and that had doors so you could slide them open.

Finally, after a pain-waiting 15 minutes, Yami broke the deafening silence by asking, ''So, w-what's your name?''

''Yugi.''

''O-oh'', and Yami went back to staring out the window at the blue clear sky.

''So, are you hungry by any chance? Because when I was carrying you, you seemed pretty light.'' Yugi said.

Yami blushed a light pink and nodded.

Yugi helped Yami out of bed. When he tried to stand on his own and take his first steps, he was less than pleased when they nearly sent him him face first to the floor.

Yugi chuckled, picking Yami up bridal sty;e in his arms.

Yami felt the heat returning to his cheeks, starting to squirm in his hold.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, looking down at him while saying, ''Not like being carried?''

''I can walk you know.'' Yami squeaked out.

''You nearly fell face-first onto the floor.'' Yugi said flatly.

''Still.''

''I don't care, you're still weak from God knows what happened to you, so I'm carrying you.'' Yugi said sternly.

Yami sighed/huffed in exasperation, but didn't argue further as it was useless.

Glad that he agreed to that, Yugi kept walking downstairs until he reached the kitchen.

Atem was reading the newspaper when he heard footsteps come down the stairs. Looking up, he saw Yugi and Yami come down the stairs.

Smiling, Atem said, ''So, you finally woke up Yami.''

Yami's eyes widened, ''H-how did you-''

''Know your name, I have my ways.'' Atem said chuckling.

Yami nodded numbly, while Yugi said also chuckling, ''That's my mate, Atem.''

Yami still nodded, and Yugi set him in a seat at the table and went to go make some food for him.

Yami sighed, laying his head in his arms and them finally noticed that he was bandaged up.

He brought out his wings, seeing one wrapped up, indicating that it was broken.

Yami wrapped his wings around himself, pulling his knees to his chest and laying his head in his lap, sobbing lightly as horrible memories flooded his mind.

Atem gave him a look of sympathy, as did Yugi who held Yami's food in his hand.

Sighing, Yugi put the plate of food in front of Yami, then rubbed his back as best as he could with the wings in the way, and being careful of the broken one.

'What the hell happened to him?' Yugi thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! ^^ I finally got chapter two out! Yippie! Also, thank you so much to all those people who reviewed, favorite and followed my story! I honestly didn't think I would get so many reviews, favorites and follows. ^_^ Now this is marked as my most popular story!<strong>

**But anyway, I should have the next chapter out by next month. But, in the mean time, please review, favorite and follow! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hallelujah I can actually post chapters again! Right, first off, sorry for the long wait. I couldn't bring myself to type up this chapter. I hope you all enjoy cuz it was a pain in the butt to write! Also, thank you to **_KuramaThe9Tails, FireWing Pegasus, Grifen345, InuYoiushi, gamergirl101, Miqu, yu-gi-ohlove3, Kiyomi Muto, Anonymous (Guest), imshadowgirl, Graffiti-Kami, Juliet28, Rainbowc, cd (Guest), Wolf Goddesses, Horatio-Mariko-Yamis__, __Akuma SpitFire,_** and **_Eden MoonFire _**for reviewing last chapter, and to all the others for reviewing the first chapter! You are all amazing! :D**

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes, Yami had finally calmed down enough to eat his food. Chewing his food, he thought it tasted good and wondered what it was called.<p>

"It's called sushi." Yugi said, like he read his mind, "It's famous here in Japan."

Yami made an 'O' shape with his mouth, and continued to eat his food.

Yugi and Atem chuckled at him, and Yami looked up at them, still eating, and gave them a glare that they classified as cute.

Yami just shook his head, finishing his food in five minutes because of how good it tasted.

Atem chuckled, "You must've been hungry to finish your food so fast."

Yami nodded slightly, a tinge of pink tinting his cheeks.

Yugi then noticed a little bit of rice on Yami's cheek, and used his thumb to wipe it off and licked his thumb to eat the rice.

Yami blushed as he did that, and Yugi said, "You had some rice on your cheek."

Yami just blushed darker, making Yugi chuckle and Yami just glared at him, his blush deepening and he mumbled, "Jackass.", before he slinked down in his seat and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Atem chucked, "Let's get you to bed little one."

"Hey! I'm not little!" Yami exclaimed.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." Atem said with a roll of his eyes.

Yami mumbled something in the lines of, "Vampire-sucking jackasses.", before standing up from his seat and tried to walk, but he was less than happy when he nearly landed face-first onto the floor, had it not been for Yugi who caught him just in time.

Yami blushed, since Yugi was holding onto Yami's waist with one arm while the other was on his back. He was already attracted to these two men even though he just met them, and he started to get dirty thoughts and could feel the control over his demon side slipping.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Yugi started to curse something in Vampiric language. It was just then he realized that his wings were still out, and that there was a searing pain in his right. Looking up, he saw that the bandage around his wing had blood on it.

"Dammit." He mumbled.

That's when he felt himself being picked up bridal style, and he yelped and saw Yugi holding him. He blushed darker at that, staring into Yugi's eyes. He tried to wiggle out of his grip, but only succeeded in hurting his wing more and hissed in pain.

Atem then came up to Yami. Before he knew what was happening, Atem's eyes glowed yellow before Yami's world went black.

_~Yami's Dream~_

_I was in a dark room that I had never seen before. I looked around confused, calling out into the darkness, "Hello?"_

_"Hello, Yami."_

_I spun around, finding a guy who looked like... me._

_"You're my demon side!" I shouted._

_My demon side chuckled, "That I am."_

_"What are you doing here? And where am I?" I asked._

_He sighed, "This is my soul room. I brought you here to warn you." _

_I had a confused look, "Warn me? For what?"_

_"There's someone coming after you.''_

_''Who?"_

_Before he could answer, he started to fade away._

_"Hey!" I shouted, "Don't leave! Who's coming after me?!"_

_"Find the stone..." he whispered, before he faded away into the darkness._

_I sighed in frustration, and then I felt myself being pulled back to reality._

_~Dream End~_

"I think he's waking up." Yami heard Atem's voice say.

He groaned, opening his eyes a sliver before closing them again. He then felt strong arms lift him up and opened his eyes, finding Yugi was the one who was carrying him.

"Put me down." Yami moaned weakly, pushing against Yugi's chest to try to get away.

Yugi chuckled, the sound sending a shiver down Yami's spine as he squirmed in Yugi's hold, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Yugi grinned down at him, making Yami blush darker, "Just admiring how adorable you look struggling."

Yami pouted, ceasing his struggling and just folded his wings on his back, wincing ever so slightly. He rubbed his side, turning his head away from Yugi's peering eyes.

They reached the same room Yami woke up in, as Yugi gently set Yami on the bed, "Can you retract your wings?"

"Uh.." Yami stuttered, trying to pull his wings into his skin, and actually managed to, "Yeah..I can."

Yugi smiled instead of smirking this time, gently laying Yami down and wrapped his arms around him.

Blushing, Yami stuttered, "W-what are you doing?"

"What he normally does to me." Atem said, walking into the room with a grin, laying down on the bed on the other side of Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami also.

Humming, Yugi said, "I like this close contact…"

Atem smirked, "Me too.." As he gently nuzzled Yami's neck.

Yami's breath hitched, going rigid as Atem licked his neck softly, "S-stop….."

Stopping, Atem peeked up at him through blond fringe, stroking Yami's side gently as a tan hand slipped under his shirt. Biting his lip, Yami shimmied out of their hold and in turn scooched down to the end of the bed and curled up into a ball, pulling the covers over himself. Shaking his head, Atem scooped him up and brought him back up and looked over, finding Yugi already asleep. Smiling, he kept his grip on Yami and kissed Yugi on the lips lightly, trying to pull back but hands held his waist and pulled him closer. In the process, his grip on Yami loosened and in turn crawled over Yugi and held his face, kissing him back.

Yami peeked from under the cover when he felt the arms around him loosen. He watched in surprise as Yugi - who he thought was sleeping - grabbed Atem and pulled him into a kiss. He blinked before a dark blush covered his face as he watched the passionate and rather erotic make-out session before him.

A few minutes later the two finished, pulling back panting as they heard a small meep come from beside them. Turning their heads, they saw Yami clutching the covers tightly with a dark blush on his cheeks. They both blinked before twin smirks developed on their faces, as Atem crawled like a tiger stalking its prey towards Yami. Yami came out of his stupor, backing up as Atem crawled closer. For a split second he looked behind him to see how close he was to the edge of the bed, but that gave Atem an advantage as he pounced on Yami, pinning him to the bed.

Yami gasped, struggling to get loose from Atem's grip, "Let me go!"

Yugi crawled over, laying down next to Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami, pulling him closer as Atem let go of his arms and also laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around Yami. The two males nuzzled Yami's neck, feeling him squirm in their hold.

"Please stop.." Yami whined.

Yugi grinned, letting one hand travel up Yami's shirt as one of Atem's hands traveled down Yami's pants and stroked his inner thigh. Whining, Yami struggled to get free from the two Vampires' grips, but all in vain.

"Relax, we just want to cuddle." Yugi reassured him, lightly stroking Yami's pale, smooth stomach.

Atem hummed in agreement, hand going downward to lightly stroke Yami's leg as he lightly kissed Yami's collar bone.

"And you call trying to molest someone cuddling?!" Yami gasped, arching slightly.

"Not molesting...just," Yugi's hand traveled upward, "...touching, feeling.."

"And besides, you seem to be enjoying it." Atem added, smirking as he lightly stroked Yami's clothed member, earning a soft moan.

Yami panted, glaring slightly at the two while his eyes were starting to turn red as lust started to cloud his mind, turning his mind dark. Before either of the two males could react, Yami and pinned Atem to the bed, lust evident in his brick-red eyes as he smashed his lips against Atem's. He heard a muffled shout of surprise, but felt arms wrap his waist and pull him closer. Unknown to him, his wings had come out, but instead of being pure white, they were now a deep black color as they flapped a few times.

Blinking slightly, Yugi rolled over and sat up, crawling over Yami and pulled him off Atem, hearing the two whine in process.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yugi questioned, situating Yami in his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Smirking, Yami turned around and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, pulling him closer and into a kiss. He heard a soft, muffled moan come from Yugi as he felt a tongue lick at his bottom lip, opening his mouth and letting Yugi's tongue slip in.

"Not to interrupt anything, but I think our little angel needs to be getting some rest." Atem said with a grin, making the two break their kiss and turn towards him.

Yami's eyes had widened as he heard the word 'angel', as his eyes returned to their original color, along with his wings as he collapsed in Yugi's hold.

Rolling his eyes, Yugi gently laid Yami under the covers, covering him up, "I have you know, I was rather enjoying that kiss."

"And so was I. So now we're even." Atem fired back, a smirk on his lips.

"Ugh." Yugi said, flopping down on his back on the bed next to Yami.

Atem snickered, crawling over and laying on Yugi, resting his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Yugi smiled, stroking Atem's hair, gradually falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I finished this chapter! After so long…<strong>

**Right, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and sorry if the chapters are short, but I'm seriously trying to make these longer! Please leave a review and no flames please! ;-D**

**And I promise to try to have the next chapter out by next month!**


	4. AN

Hello everyone.

I know I promised to update this last month, and I am terribly sorry for not doing that. I am starting to lose inspiration for this story. I am trying so much to write more chapters for this story. I am hoping to get at least 3 or more chapters out before summer is over. My main goal being 4.

Please, if you have ANY ideas, please tell me. My mind is at a blank right now. I hope you all understand and please message me any ideas you have for this story. Any idea is not a bad one. :)

Sincerely,

Chaos Twin of Destruction


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaos: Hehe funny story…..I kinda forgot what I planned for this story...hehe ^_^'**

**Eden: That's not funny at all…**

**Chaos: Shut up! Anyway, I'll probably be winging it for a bit until I remember what I was planning for this story, but that was a year ago when I started this story...so yeah…..I feel so old .-. But~ I got my own laptop so hopefully updates will be faster! :D**

**Tma: Enough of your ranting! Get on with the story already!**

**Chaos: Alright, alright, geez. Before I go, does anyone want to draw some fanart for this story? I'd really appreciate it and my DeviantART account is on my profile! :3**

**Tma: Get back here!**

* * *

><p>Yami blinked his eyes open, shielding the light from his eyes as he sat up in bed. He held his head as a headache overwhelmed him.<p>

He heard a chuckle next to him as strong arms wrapped securely around his waist as a tongue licked his neck, "Hm...hn..enjoy your sleep?~"

Yami gasped, "Y-Yugi….."

Yugi chuckled, pulling Yami into his lap and turned him around to face him, licking Yami's cheek. Yami shifted uncomfortably in his hold, biting his lip but couldn't help letting out a small and soft moan at all the pleasure coursing throughout his body. He felt his wings pop out and fluff out, as Yugi forced his thigh between Yami's legs, getting Yami to gasp as he simulated him with his knee.

"Y-Yugi…" Yami moaned, trying desperately to suppress his urges as he shifted his hips slightly.

Yugi chuckled deeply, flicking his tongue over Yami's neck and continued to travel down Yami's form, licking any spot of Yami's pale skin he could reach. His hands ran sensually down Yami's sides, going up and under his shirt to play lightly with the soft skin there.

A dark blush covered Yami's pale cheeks, as he mewled and moaned but couldn't stop them from passing his lips. His breath hitched when he felt hands pinching and rolling his nipples, instantly bucking into the feeling, arching his back. He knew it was wrong and perverse, but...

Why did it feel so right?

And that's the thing that bothered him the most. Why was he enjoying this? Why was his body responding? It was so wrong; the touches, the kisses, everything, but it also felt so right too.

He shut his eyes tightly, begging silently in his mind to the horny demon waiting to take over, _'Please, please, please, please don't take over.'_

He heard the demon grumble a bit before, albeit reluctantly, retreating into the darkest corners of Yami's mind. Yami let out a small breath/puff of relief as he relaxed slightly in Yugi's hold, feeling a lot more comfortable.

Yugi lifted Yami's shirt up, throwing it unceremoniously somewhere in the room. He licked and nipped at the pale chest, gently biting a semi-erect nipple, earning a small gasp in return. Yami delicately folded his wings to his back, trying furiously to stop the furious red blush on his face.

"A-ah! Y-Yugi-wait….w-we c-can't-" Yami gasped out, squirming wildly as Yugi pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips as he pushed down his pants, seeing the bulge in his boxers getting bigger.

"Well, someone is definitely excited~" Yugi purred, palming the front of Yami's boxers getting Yami to cry out and buck his hips up.

Yugi grinned, tsking and wagging a finger playfully at Yami, "Ah ah ah.", he kissed Yami's stomach, "Not yet." as he grinned and looked over at the still sleeping Atem.

Yami whined, bucking his hips up causing Yugi to groan. He glared slightly into Yami's eyes, seeing the beautiful angel's eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust.

It was the most sinful expression he'd seen on someone so innocent.

Yugi growled, biting the front of Yami's boxers, hearing him scream in pleasure and buck his hips up wildly. Yugi held Yami's hips down, seeing Yami's wings spread out behind him and fluffed out. Smirking, Yugi slid Yami's boxers off, purring at the sight of the erect member. He licked the tip, feeling the pre-cum leaking out and started to lick the whole member, starting from the hilt and going back to the tip, continuing the torturous pace. He could feel Yami tremble from underneath him, stopping at the base of the member once again.

Spreading Yami's thighs and legs wide, Yugi took the tip of the member into his mouth, sucking on it slowly. He felt Yami's member tremble as he took it deeper, sending Yami to the heavens as he gripped the covers below him.

Oh God….it felt amazing. The hot, wet mouth sucking on him was _fucking amazing_. He tried desperately to buck up into that mouth, having no such luck as hands held his hips down securely preventing him from doing anything.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.' _were the only things his mind was processing, his hands reaching up to grasp Yugi's hair tightly as he panted harshly.

He felt the knot in his stomach building up and reaching its maximum. He moaned, looking at Yugi's head which was bobbing up and down in his lap. His lip quivered as he he opened his mouth to warn Yugi that he was coming, but a scream replaced it as Yugi deep-throttled his member, tilting his head back onto the sheets.

Just as he was about to cum, Yugi pulled back, a wicked smirk plastered over his face, removing Yami's hands from his hair. Panting, Yami lifted his head up and stared in confusion at Yugi with half-lidded lids. He whimpered in need, bucking his hips up to seek more since Yugi had let go of his hips.

Yugi chuckled, leaning up to kiss Yami. Yami growled, surprisingly, startling Yugi a bit as he bit his lip, asking for entrance. Opening his mouth, Yugi let Yami's tongue in, moaning at the feeling. Yami grabbed the back of Yugi's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He ground his hips against Yugi's already forming bulge, hearing him moan into the kiss more. His hand reached down to start to pull of Yugi's belt buckle, throwing it and his pants and boxers to the floor unceremoniously. He felt Yugi grind his hips with his, their members brushing against each other causing both to cry out from the sensation.

Gasping, Yami proceeded to straddle Yugi as he pushed him onto his back, capturing Yugi's lips in another intense kiss, their tongues clashing against each other in a furious battle to try to invade the other's mouth for dominance.

Yugi had wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, pulling him closer (as if that was possible) as his hands gripped Yami's cheeks, spreading them apart. He gently circled Yami's entrance, pushing the finger in and pumping it once, twice, before adding another. He scissored the two fingers apart, stretching Yami's hole loose. He then added a third finger, stretching him even more as he tried to find that one spot that would have Yami screaming his name.

Yami threw his head back, mewling and moaning as Yugi smirked, knowing he found the right spot and continuously hit that bundle of nerves inside Yami. Yami moaned, thrusting back up to meet Yugi's fingers as he rolled his hips to gain more.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted their actions, as they both halted in place in place as they saw Atem sitting up in bed, watching them with un-amused eyes.

"Next time when someone is trying to sleep," he started, glaring at the two with tiredness in his eyes, "_Don't_ try to have sex right next to them." as he flopped back down on the bed, falling asleep instantly after.

Both males looked at each other, before shrugging and sweat dropping as Yugi gradually pulled his fingers out, a nasty sound that had his cock stirring in interest as Yami laid on his chest.

Smiling, Yugi idly stroked Yami's hair as they both fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The sun glared through the curtains and onto Yami's face when he woke up. Groaning, he rolled over onto his back, flinging his arm onto the left side of the bed, not even caring who was there. He heard a disgruntled groan as an arm flung itself onto his stomach. Yami moaned again, this time in annoyance as he rolled over, laying on top of the person and just sprawling all over them - <em>literally<em>.

Yugi opened the door, a plate of pancakes, sausage, eggs and bacon in his hand as he watched Yami sprawl on top of Atem, both half-asleep. Shaking his head, Yugi walked over to the bed, sitting down on his side and just watching the two to see how this would play out.

Peeking an eye open, Yami glared at Yugi, throwing a pillow at him. Yugi caught it flawlessly and placed it back where it belonged.

"What are you doing here?" he asked groggily.

Yugi just chuckled, "Oh, just watching to see how you and Atem would play this one out." as a smirk made its way across his face.

Yami moaned again and opened his mouth to retort, as Yugi mentally counted down, _'...and in 5….4….3….2….1….'_

_**Click**_

Yami had scrambled so fast off of Atem that he fell out of bed. Yugi had to bite his hand just to keep himself from laughing as Atem sat up in bed.

"I was rather enjoying that." he grumbled.

Yugi grinned as he released his hand, "And so was I earlier before _you_ interrupted. So now we're even."

Atem rolled his eyes as he picked Yami up from off the floor, sitting him in his lap as he covered him up with the covers since he was still naked. He grabbed the plate from Yugi who pouted as he grabbed the fork, picking up a piece of pancake.

"Say ah." he commanded, playing the fork to Yami's lips.

Yami merely rolled his eyes and looked away, scoffing.

"I said, say ah, Yami," Atem said with a bit more force, "And you, Yugi, stop pouting over there. It doesn't suite you."

"Alright, mother."

"Shut up!"

Yami opened his mouth, taking the piece of pancake from the fork and chewing it slowly before swallowing.

Atem smirked, "Good boy!" as he pet Yami on the head who in turn pouted.

"How come he can pout and you don't say anything about it but when I pout you tell me to stop?"

"Because he can pull it off better than you."

"Cannot."

"Can to."

"Cannot."

"Can to."

"Cannot."

"Can to-"

"Can we please stop arguing over who can pout the best?"

"NO!"

As their bickering continued Yami sighed, pouting more as he eyed the piece of sausage in Atem's fingers. His stomach grumbled which went unnoticed by the two as he lifted Atem's hand up, making the two stop their bickering and turn to look towards him.

"Yami what are you do-" Atem started, before a light gasp passed his lips as Yami took his two fingers into his mouth, gently nibbling them.

Atem squirmed as he felt the soft pink tongue glide over his fingers as he was just imagining what else it could do to him. He groaned as Yami gave one last little lick and suck and left his fingers pop out of his mouth, licking his lips afterwards with a dark blush on his face.

Atem blushed deeply which was barely noticeable with his tan. He heard Yugi snicker and shot his head towards him, glaring.

"And what are you laughing about?" he scowled.

"Oh, nothing," Yugi grinned, sniggering, "Just admiring the fact that you still have a boner."

"What the-?" he glanced down, noticing the obvious bulge in the sheets as an eye twitched as his blush got darker - if that was even possible, "Why you-! Yugi get back here!" as he proceeded to chase Yugi out of the room.

Yami shook his head, continuing to eat his food. He yawned and stretched as he finished it, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he laid down again.

'_Why am I so tired all of a sudden….'_ he thought, feeling his eyes slip close, unaware of a pair of evil red eyes watching him.

* * *

><p>"You put the potion in, right?"<p>

"Of course I did."

"Ha, I can't believe the Emperor never noticed."

"Some Emperor he is."

"Come on, let's take him while we have the chance and before they come back."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>The balcony doors opened silently, as three figures silently and carefully made their way to where Yami was laying on the bed, trying desperately not to fall asleep.<p>

'_Something's not right….I shouldn't feel this tired….t-they didn't put something in the food did they?!' _he thought, struggling to keep his eyes open.

He felt three strange presences coming towards him as he lifted his head up weakly, "W-who's there?..."

"Oh, no need to worry about that little one." a voice purred in his ear, making him shiver.

"Yeah, we're gonna take good care of you." the second voice purred.

"I wonder how sad the two Emperors will be once they realized their little prize is gone and missing?" the third said, smirk evident in their voice.

Yami whimpered as he tried to call out, "Y-YUGI, A-ATEM HELP-" before a gag was placed over his mouth and nose, preventing him from screaming or calling out for help anymore.

"That's it, calm down Little One, calm down…." the first voice hushed, as Yami eventually calmed down from the chloroform on the cloth beginning to take effect.

Yami felt his eyes slowly slipping close, as the last thing he saw were three figures smirking down at him with evil glowing red eyes, before everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>:DDDDDDDDDDDDDD I FINALLY DID IT! AFTER SO MANY MONTHS OF WAITING AND TYPING AND TRYING TO GET IDEAS!<strong>

**I am SO SORRY for the long wait! I had no inspiration for this, but the ideas just started flowing back all of a sudden! Also, I've been working on my stories during free time in school too, and the ideas just keep pouring out! As we speak, I'm already half way through two chapters of Our Little Slave and I'm hoping to get chapter 7 out by the end of this month! ^^**

**Enough of my ranting. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's the longest one so far in this story at being 6 pages long along with the lime that I decided to put in there (it's the most graphic lime I've ever done to be honest ._.) so I hope it makes up for my absence in writing! Please review, and no flames please! ;)**


End file.
